


Let Me Be With You

by OSeiSan



Category: Chobits (Anime), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, Anime AU, Artificial Intelligence, Attempts at humour, Chobits AU, Fictional Names for some characters and places, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mystery, Rating will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OSeiSan/pseuds/OSeiSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2047, the invention of human-like androids called "<i>persocoms<i>" or personal computers are now part of the daily lives of the richest and the people who can afford them. Derek isn't one of them, he doesn't care though, he just really want to study at L University.</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Your Dreams Take You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Chobits AU. This would totally be OOCs so, yeah. I've warned ya!

Derek was scooping up wolf poop when he saw it. A white van with the airmail logo on both sides was coming towards the Hale House in a calm pace. Derek almost threw his tools when he did, but telling himself to calm down helped not to. Instead he continued to finish his chore, or else his mother is definitely going to scold him. Collecting the plastic bags he needed to give to his older brother to be used as fertilizers for their farm, he saw his mother approach the mail man with their mails and packages. They didn't have any mail box because they didn't need it. Their neighbor was 2 miles away and their house was rarely abandoned because their home/farm was where they work. Derek was the only one who had the dream to branch out of the family business by applying for L university.  
  
L university was the most renowned university across California. He'll always come back to his family and help with the business but he wanted something to major at, something that could be written in a diploma or certificate. He might not be the brightest in the family (it was his youngest sister, Elisse but she was just in middle school, so) but he really wanted this. Derek's family was supportive as much in terms of "go-follow-your-dreams-son" but not in the financial kind. Not that he can blame them, what they earn was just about right on what they use for their bills and groceries, while the half gets used for the whole farm. So, it's a good thing scholarships are a thing.  
  
He reached his older brother and sister, Stefan and Laura, they were talking about adding some workers to reach the next months quota. "We can't Laura, it's either we put the money on greater quality pig feeds or workers. And don't forget, Christmas is getting close. The demand for meat is going to up scale by next month."  
  
"Aw c'mon Stefan-"  
  
"Hey Stefan!" Derek greeted before Laura can argue. He just wanted to give the fertilizers, so he can run to the house and see if he got accepted. "Here's the wolf feces."  
  
Laura made a face as Stefan laughed. "Thanks bro." Derek waved and turned on his feels fast. "Wait!" Stefan shouted before he can sprint, muffling a groan he turned around. "Your acceptance letter in the mail today?" Derek nodded, hiding his face. "Don't be nervous, I'm sure you're going to get it."  
  
Laura scoffed. "Yeah, right. L university? Why didn't you just go for more average ones, Der."  
  
"Laura. Stop being so negative." Stefan argued. Seriously, they were always arguing. It's as if they weren't born at the same time in the same womb.  
  
"I'm not keeping my hopes up!" Derek claimed before they could banter-yet again. "But I really wish I got accepted."  
  
Laura's face softened as she reached Derek. She patted his cheek and said, "Go on, give us the good news on the way back. You've got more 'feces' to cover" Stefan laughed as Derek scowled but smiled and waved again. Finally free, he ran.

* * *

"Mom!" Derek shouted as he entered their back door.

"Stop shouting, Derek." His mother, Mrs. Felicia Hale, scolded before waving him to get closer. "You've got mail, darling."

"Thanks mom!" Derek reached for the letter in his mother's hands but his mother pulled it out of his reach. He made a face.

"Now, Derek. Before you say anything, remember, we will love you no matter what the letter says." Everyone, his mother, the dramatic.

"Mom" Derek whined. And his mother smiled as she finally, _finally_ , gave the letter. Derek would have never noticed how nervous he was if he hadn't noted the way his heart was beating when he touched the matte-texture of the envelope addressed to him. The L univerity's logo on the left-upper corner, glinting in blue. Derek swallowed, and look accross his mother looking at him with some encouragement. He sighed and opened the letter.

Inside was a one page folded-paper. He stared at it, trying to see if he can read the words by looking at the back but he can't. So he did what he can only do, he flipped it open.

 

> _**Greetings Mr. Derek Hale,** _
> 
> _**You must be aware of the fact that scholarship from an esteemed university like L Univeristy is a dream come true for most of the young talented people and the Admission Commitee has given careful consideration and foreseeing potential to your application.** _
> 
> _**The Admission Commitee regrets to inform you that your name does not feature in the list of those who qualify for our scholarship program this year. However, if you are still interested in admission in our college, then you can apply for a paid course here till 15th of this month.** _
> 
> _**We request you not to lose heart and wish you all the very best in life for all your future endeavors. We take this opportunity to wish you success in future.** _
> 
> _**Thank you for showing your interest,** _
> 
> _**Duece Hamilton** _
> 
> _**Dean-L University** _

Derek wanted to really hit something, instead he sat down and pushed his letter to his mom as he sobbed _manly_  on their kitchen table. He felt his mother took the letter from him and also heard her sigh. Would he see disappointment in her eyes? He didn't wanted to know. He just sulked.

"Felicia! The water pump is broken again, do you think we can drive to the town before lun-" His father probably saw him as he entered the door, looking for his mother. He didn't hear another sound instead of his father's footfalls getting closer. He also heard small whispers as he kept sulking and he can't bear it anymore. They must be so disappointed at him they had to _whisper_. He stood up and ran to his bedroom. Stefan and Laura was expecting him back before lunch but he can't give himself to care, he just wanted to have this time to just be sad. He deserved it.

He had never felt so tired in his life before, rejection is something he was never good at. He slept.

* * *

He woke up when he heard the wolves howl. He sat up groggily, the room was pitch black, and Derek groaned realizing he slept the whole afternoon. For sure, Stefan and maybe even Laura will beat him for neglecting his chores. Derek rubbed his face and took a deep breath. Sucking it up. Before he can jump out of bed, the door to his room opened, illuminating flourecent light in the dim room. Derek hold back a cringe as he tried to see if Stefan came to scold him, but he saw his father's silhouette.

"Hey son" His father, Mr. Desmond Hale, greeted.

"Hey dad" Derek stood up, "Sorry for forgetting about the-"

"Sit down son." His father said again and Derek did just that. His father sat beside him when he did, and started. "We're in no way disappointed at you son. It's actually an honor that you were eligible to apply for a scholarship and that's something son. Do not forget that. Your momma and I didn't get to go into further education because of money and we can't let it happen to our children you know?"

"Dad, it's fine." Derek protested. He didn't wan't to make his parents feel that they have failed their children because they didn't. All of them had proper education since they can read. His mother doing side jobs just so they can buy uniforms for the clubs they joined in. His father working more than his workers so they can reach quota and get more sales so they can buy Elisse a grand chocolate cake for her birthday. They were the best parents he could have asked for.

"It's not son." His father answered.

"No, really dad, it's-"

"Son. Stop butting in."

"Sorry" Derek mumbled.

"I only meant, son. That it's not fine that because you get rejected, you won't try. We have money son, but it's not enough sure but we can help you." His father clasped his right hand over his left shoulder. Shaking him. "Let us help you. If you really want this, I do not see why not."

"Dad" Derek gave his father a sad smile. "Thank you but it's a $2000 per semester. We can't, I know we can but we can't. I'm not letting you-"

"Son, again I know that. Give your old folks some credit." His father grunted which made Derek laugh. "But we do have some money for you to go to LA and start going to review classes for a year before you can take the scholarship application test again. Actually that money was the ones we saved up if ever one of you kids wanted to go out for college but neither of the twins wanted it, Elisse is too young for it but here you are. I guess fate knows we will need it for you."

Derek's eyes grew wide at that. Review classes are not really expensive, not even barely but it helps. It can really help him get that scholarship.

"You're young. And I bet a year of you doing nothing but focusing on your studies would do a great chance for you to get the scholarship you want." His father finished. Derek literally jumped at his father, hugging the old man. The old man chuckled and grunted, "Too tight son, too tight." Derek laughed again, he wished he got his father's humour, but it's fine because Stefan was like a living clone of his father already.

"Thank you dad. I mean, _thank you so much dad_!" He mused and hugged his father again. He remembered something though, "But living in the city?" Freaking out a little. "I need some place to stay.. I-I need a job!"

"Don't worry son, yeah you might need a job but we talked to someone in the city. The man had some rooms to rent and his house is actually pretty close to the university and review classes building as well."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "You've... uhh thought this through?"

His father laughed at that. "Oh you know your mother, nothing stops her and Laura might have gotten included as well. So..."

"I'm really going?" Derek's eyes grew wide again. Really, his eyeballs are going to roll of any minute now.

"You're really going." His father smiled.

* * *

Derek hugged his mother, his father, his siblings after the news. They all gave him those expression with encouragement not with disappointment and Derek really loves his family, but he loved them even more after that. Derek thought Laura's way of showing she's going to miss him was through torture.

"You're doing double shift tomorrow bro." Laura claimed.

"Laura! Stop teasing your brother." His mother scolded.

"What?" Laura drew a cocky smirk. "Can't I harrass the kid while he's still here?"

"If I hadn't known better, you just want me gone." Derek returned the smirk.

Laura mocked a surprised face. "Busted" She sang.

"Don't worry, Derek." Elisse said, as she clung to his arm. "Laura would miss you, even she won't admit it."

Derek laughed, "Thanks, sport!" He hugged his youngest sibling. "I'll miss you most. Maybe I'll get to show you around there in the future so that you'll know your way into L University."

Elisse only shook her head. "I'm going to H University, Derek." Her tone scolding, as if he insulted her in wanting to enter anything but into H University.

"Of course you are." Derek nodded, because he really believed that. The little girl he was holding will run the world if she was given the chance to.

Derek will really miss his family. He really will. But he was going to the city, actually doing anything like studying, doing jobs, being indipendent. He was excited as much as he was terrified.


	2. Little Man In A Big City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of stuff was happening, Derek claims, more than what happens at him for a month back at home.

The train station was packed, like Derek have never seen this much people ever in his whole life. He thinks if he ever does count all the people he have met since he was a kid wouldn't hold any great value to what he was seeing right now. Derek thought if he arrived at Los Angeles at 6 in the morning, it will be deserted because he always thought city people are night people. So much for getting proven he was wrong, he'll never believe any television drama shows ever again. The people he was swarmed with in the station was your usual office workers and students. He sighed out of relief, if he ever got the scholarship and he arrived at the city with no time to adjust first? He was going to crazy.

Another hour later of getting lost and squeezing through body of masses, he found the exit. When he did successfully emerged from hell, the first thing he saw was buildings-lots of buildings, oh hey one tree, feels homey-and a persocom. Persocoms or abbreviated term for "personal computers" have gone really fast and too advance for his taste. They were now in human-like state that you can mistake them from one if it weren't for their ears, or is that even a ear? Derek doesn't hate technology, he would like one persocom really because that would help him a lot in reviewing, but it cost too much. So he tends go not wanting them anymore because he knew he would just grow envy with the people who had one.

The one he saw was like a woman in a summer dress, the persocom had long blonde hair and a perfect face that could level with any celebrity. The man with her was in his 50's, obviously rich and smug. Derek walked away before he can drool on the android.

Looking for the place he was renting, he passed a lot of shops selling persocoms, he couldn't help but look and check the prices. When he did though, he can't help but cringe and walk away.

* * *

"Uhh, sorry sir but I think I'm lost." He shyly asked a middle aged man from the street, the man was dusting some leaves from his lawn. Derek was already on the street he suppose where the house was located.

"Sure, son. Let me help you." The tone of the man was really calming and filled with authority. "Where do you need to go?"

"Well.." Derek showed the man his map. "Here, sir. I'm only renting a roo-"

"Oh! You're Derek Hale?"

Derek gasp. "Y-yes? How did you?"

The man laughed, not in any mocking way. "I'm Henry Stilinski." The man hold out a hand.

Derek took a couple of second before the man rang any bells. "Oh!" He clasped the hand of the man and shook it wholeheartedly. "You're my landlord."

"Yes" The man chuckled, amused. "You can stop shaking it, son"

"Oh!" Derek said again, "Sorry, sir."

"It's fine, son." Henry Stilinski said fondly, Derek couldn't help but smile fondly at him as well. The term he used calling him reminded him of his father and damn him if he already started feeling homesick. "So, I guess you're also attending some review classes, as well?"

"Uhh, yes sir!" Derek said.

The man laughed again, "You can stop with the 'sir'. God knows I've been done with being a Sheriff a decade ago." That was why, Derek thought, why the man make you felt at ease with his authority. You could just tell he was a great man in uniform as well, a real man of the law, something like that.

"Oh.. sorry.sir-I mean.."

"Henry, just call me Henry." Henry winked. Derek nodded, chuckling.

"Alright! Enough with the introduction, I know you'll already feel at home." The man gestured for him to follow him. "This is the house, pretty big, but I have only 4 tenant so far, including you."

"Are all of them students?" Derek can't help but ask. Clutching his backpack.

"Yes." Henry answered as he opened the front door. "Though, Isaac is the only one with the situation like yours. The other two are already in their senior year."

"Isaac?" Derek asked as he stepped inside. The house was very welcoming, like Henry.

"Yeah, funny lad." Henry said, his tone fond. Derek don't doubt that Henry treats his tenants as his own very children.

Another moment later, Derek was showed his own room. "Isaac is in the room across you. I think you'll settle in just fine, and maybe he can help you with anything from getting around the city as well as getting pointers what to review for the test."

Derek was overwhelemed with kindness. "Thank you so much!" He exclaimed, he ducked his head embarassed of is outbiurst.

Henry chuckled, "You're very welcome, son. The city can be harsh but we town folk need should stick together."

That made Derek ask, "You're not from here?"

"Lord, mercy, no." Henry answered, "I'm from Beacon Hills."

Derek's eyes grew with surprise at that. "You're from Beacon Hills?!"

The man laughed, "Yes, yes. We came from the same old town, son."

It made sense now, Derek thought. He remembered the Sheriff of Beacon Hills retiring in his early 30's when he was just a kid. He never put much thought on it, just that people in their town like to really know each other's business, not in a bad way but more in a good way. "That's awesome, Henry." Derek smiled. "I bet you and my mom, were friends?"

"Oh that woman." Henry said, his eyes glinting, as if remembering Derek's mother. "She was my bestfriend, you know."

"That's awesome! You're like my uncle or something." Derek answered, getting comfortable at the old Sheriff's presence just because he feels like family now.

"Yes, and you're like my son or something." Henry teased. "I'd love to stay and chat son, but I need to go."

"Oh, sorry for keeping you." Derek said, scratching his head but smiling.

"Oh, never you apologize. God knows you kids are good for my health." And with that he was gone.

Derek looked around his new room. The boxes that filled mostly of his clothes and stuff from his home was settled against the farthest wall. He sighed, as much as moving in the city was exciting, it was very tiring.

* * *

There was knocking on his room. Derek sat up straight and ran to his door, opening it hastily, "Whot?" he asked groggily.

"Oh hey man! Sorry!" The guy said, smiling. He had blue eyes and curly bright brown-or is it blonde?-hair, he had the same height but his frame was a bit more lanky than Derek's bulk frame. He looked really sorry as well. "I thought you weren't in your room, and I thought that I should try but I didn't know you would be sleeping."

"Nah, man. It's alright." He claimed. "Who are you?" Thank god he didn't said it in a harsh way, he just woke up damn it.

"Oh! Name's Isaac!" Derek remembered the Henry saying that name, somewhere. Before he can though, it was followed by a, "And my name is Erica!"

"Huh?" He said intelligently. He didn't see anyone with Isaac but suddenly there was a face in front of him. He was so startled he jumped back and crashed on the floor.

"Oh! Man, are you OK?" He heard Isaac said, the Isaac that Henry was talking about, the one that lives in the room in front of his own. "Erica! I told you not to jump on him... jeez. Sorry man!"

"It's okay!" Derek claimed as he sat up, what he saw was a mini-human. "Is.. is that? Am I dreaming?"

Isaac laughed. "No man! That's my mobile persocom, Erica."

"Mobile? What?"

"Mobile persocom." Isaac said, sitting in front of him as he laid his hand, gesturing for 'Erica' to climb on his palm. "They're like your human-like persocoms but in small sizes. Like mobile phones but they're like your high-standard laptop computers. It's a bother having life-sizes persocoms you see, especially when you're a student."

"Ahhh." Derek said trying to understand everything. "So you can bring her into your classes?"

"Yes! She jots the notes for me, well, not really jot it down but she records the discussion so I can just rewind it later." Isaac smiled. "I guess you're from not around here?"

"No, not even close." Derek claimed.

Isaac nodded, understanding. "That's fine man. Just proves that all mankind do not need technology to function. Oh, by the way" Isaac said, as if remembering. "The reason before you got jumped by Erica-"

"Not jumped! Not jumped!" Erica claimed. She was cute really. The persocom had blonde hair and exotic features that made her look one of a kind. She was also wearing a genie costume. Like he said, she was cute both in literal and metaphor form. "I was just introducing myself, Isaac! And he just woke up! So I had to wake his neurons, you know?"

"Sorry, I programmed her to be this hyperactive." Isaac laughed but looked at his persocom fondly. "It's fine, Erica, just next time be more cautious."

"Fine! Next time, excercises!" Erica twirled.

Derek had to shake his head. A lot of stuff was happening, Derek claims, more than what happens at him for a month back at home. "So, the real reason you're here?"

"Oh, I remembered Henry asking me to show you around the city and I was just about to go out." Isaac said, "It's a Friday so, every student and workers in the city are practically going out. It's going to be fun!"

"Fun! Fun!" Erica echoed.

"Um." Derek shrugged. Why the hell not? "Sure! I'll just grab something properly to wear."

Isaac nodded and stood up. "See you in 5 minutes! Or else I'm letting Erica come after you!"

It wasn't really a threat but Derek wasn't going to press his luck.

* * *

It was 3 hours to midnight when Derek found himself walking in the street back to Henry's house. The night was fun, but Isaac had to leave him on the way back because the guy had to do something else. They parted well enough on the train station, and Derek was confident he can lead himself back to the house with no help. He had to stop on a liquor store though, he needed some beer. Him and Isaac got to eat dinner but hadn't got to stay for the happy hour.

Derek had to pass a couple of houses back, on the street, but he can already see the house from where he was walking. Something made him look at the dumpster though, it might have been because the dumpster was ridiculously illuminated by the street lamp above it, but he realized when he stopped in front of it that it wasn't it. There, in between the big black plastic bags was a dead person.


	3. Treasures Found In Dumpsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Derek doesn't know if he's just lucky or plain cursed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update but whatever. Just wanted to throw in the whole prologue

"Holy shi-" Derek clasped his mouth with both of his hands. The plastic with the beer forgotten as it fell and the beer cans smashing in the pavement echoed through the whole neighborhood. Derek made a distressing noise before he can stop himself. There was a dead person in front of him, maybe around 16-years-old and a male. The kid was nude except for the white sheet that was covering his lower parts. The kid looked so freaking pale and just, unmoving.

Derek had to stop himself thinking because he was now a witness to a crime! He can call for Henry, being an old Sheriff and all but someone might be looking at him right now, so when he goes back with the reinforcement the body will be gone. Closing his eyes, Derek wanted to smack himself for watching too much TV shows.  _Calm yourself_ , Derek thought, _see if the person is still alive and if not, shout for Henry_. Derek took a deep breath, he can do this, he can't panic now. Opening his eyes, he took a hesitant step forward the body. "H-hello?" His voice unsure, seriously, why him? "Are you alive?"

Another step, "I'm going to see if you're still breathing, OK?"

Step, "OK, Derek. You can do this." Using all the confidence he had, he stepped the last few distance and set the garbage plastic aside so he can see the kid's whole body. When he did though, the first thing he recognize was the ears or the not-really-ears, because they were big, mechanical and _holy shit the kid wasn't a human!_ "Oh thank god." Derek exhaled, only realizing he was holding his breath in for the past few seconds. "Not a murder then", Derek said to himself. Somebody just wanted to throw his or her persocom but ... why?

Derek had to inspect the persocom again because it didn't look at least broken. It's skin was like porcelain, he found some freckles here and there but he guessed that wasn't really a fault, it actually just made the persocom more realistic and very attractive-Derek had to step back. It's too bad that someone would throw this away but stealing it? ... but it wouldn't be stealing if they threw it out right? "Agh, this is so frustrating." Sometimes, Derek doesn't know if he's just lucky or plain cursed.

Derek looked around, he literally had to walk around for a while to see if someone was looking at him and if someone was still awake but it seemed nobody was up and about, either they were sleeping or was out getting wasted. _Thank god for Fridays_ , Derek thought and didn't need more reason before he dragged-the very heavy piece of shit-persocom back to his room.

* * *

"Why did I did this again?" Derek asked himself for the nth time. The persocom was now lying on his bed, still unmoving and probably really broken because it won't start up! He had more unpacking to do and now it's 1 hour to midnight. All he just want is to sleep but the broken persocom had taken the whole bed. Sighing, he berated himself internally for even bringing it.

Derek have tried pressing every surface he can press on the persocom, but the thing just won't start up. So much for advance technology, you can't even see the open switch. Well, he didn't try to press the-No. Derek thought, not even going to try that one. No way in hell. That was just wrong. No.

Derek stole some pillow on his bed and scanned through his boxes to find the bed covers that his mother reminded him to bring. When he did, the placed it on the floor beside his bed. He really just needed to sleep this through and maybe he can ask Isaac for help tomorrow. Settling in, he punched his pillow to his comfort and laid down, closed his eyes, and started to sleep.

You see, Derek was never good with curiosity. It got him in trouble far more than anything else, so it was the thing that he blamed for himself when he couldn't sleep and just had to do it. He had to see if pressing _that_  would start the persocom. So, hastily, he sat up from his made bed and stared at the persocom. Lying there in his bed, relaxed, and it's not like anyone is going to know... right? _Goddamn it, just do it!_  Derek thought. So he stood up and placed himself between the persocoms feet, "Jesus, forgive me for this." He said, just for the sake if the God is watching over him. He opened the persocom's legs and started regretting it. Because of course, he forgot the persocom was naked and it really looked like a human. Derek had to close his eyes for a minute, telling himself, it was now or never.

Derek's fingers was shaking when he reached between the persocoms buttocks-oh god it was even soft-and pressed.

Like somethiing from a movie, there was the very climatic silence before he heard a hum and when he opened his eyes, Derek saw, just in time, the persocom's eyes flutter open. It's eyes blank at first then after a few seconds, light starts flickering across it. Derek had to stand back, his heart beating rapidly because it actually worked! And of course, that was too much of luck in Derek's day that's why the next noise he heard was a knock on his door and Isaac saying, "Hey Derek! I thought you were sleeping but I just heard you, so I guess you're not!"

_Oh god, Isaac is going to see him with a naked minor on his bed and oh god, he was going to get arrested._ God is maybe his witness, but Fate was a bitch.

"Sti-" Derek eyes flew to the persocom's face. It's eyes weren't blank now, but had the color of something resembling to gold. "Stiles." It said.

"Stiles?" Derek whispered. "You're name's Stiles?"

"Stiles." Derek took that as a confirmation.

"Ok, Stiles. You see that closet? Please go in there now."

"Dude, are you talking to someone?" Isaac asked. Oh god somebody help him.

Derek took Stiles' arm before whispering again, "Please Stiles, go.. go there." Pointing at the closet. The persocom looking at him confused. Derek would say sorry later but he had to shove Stiles at his closet and close it with haste as he jumped at his room door. He took a shaking breath before he opened it. "H-hey! Isaac! What's up?"

Isaac looked at him oddly, Erica on his shoulder was doing the same as well. "Uhh.. nothing just wanted to-"

"Stiles."

"-say I had fun, wait is someone in your room?"

"No!" Derek all but shouted. "No. no. no. Pssh no. It was just my.. TV... Yeah TV."

"Oh." Isaac answered, "Well, I'm drunk as hell so.." Isaac laughed. "My hearing must be busted." Derek laughed along with him the second time.

"Yeah, man. Had fun too!" Derek answered. "But really tiring day, you know? I had to unpack and stuff..."

Isaac nodded seriously as he turned around to go to his room, Derek exhaled out of relief but Isaac turned around at him again. "Dude. It's OK to tell me you're watching porn or something, were bros now." Derek awkwardly laugh at that.

"Haaa.. Yeah. Man sorry. I just. You know..."

"Yeah yeah man. I know!" Isaac waved, "Goodnight Derek."

"Goodnight Derek!" Erica echoed.

"Goodnight Isaac and Erica." Derek carefully closed his door, trying to look calm but all he wanted to do is slam the door and put something to block it. If Derek had to wait for another 5 minutes before he moved away from his door, he didn't dwell on that. He opened his closet door and saw Stiles looking at him with a smile, "Stiles."

"Yeah, yeah Stiles." Derek sighed, rubbing his face. "I already know you're name is Stiles."

"Stiles."

Derek looked at the persocom oddly before remembering that this persocom was thrown out of the garbage a while ago, and maybe because of this reason. "That's all you can say huh?"

"Stiles." And like a while ago. Derek took that as confirmation.

Derek looked down at Stiles to see if the persocom had anymore damage but seeing Stiles' member made him snap his eyes back up before remembering yet again, that Stiles was naked. "Uhh let me... pick you some boxers." Derek reached behind Stiles, and the persocom took it as an invitation  because Derek suddenly found himself full of 'Stiles'. Stiles tackled him to his bed, hugging the hell out of Derek.

"Stiles, stiles, stiles."

"Uhhh..shhh." Derek clamped a hand on Stiles' mouth. "I-I get it OK?, just let me-" Derek could totally already see Stiles' damage, the persocom can't follow simple instructions. Stiles was now nuzzling his face in Derek's neck and getting all touchy and Derek would love to snuggle, OK? If Stiles' would just get dressed. The persocom wasn't letting him though, "Stop. Stiles, stop." His voice grew stern, copying his father's voice when he does the scolding back at home. The persocom grew stiff and just literally stopped. "Um.. Stand up." Stiles did. Looking at him like a scolded puppy. "I'm just going to grab you a boxer and some shorts OK?" Stiles nodded. _Huh, would you look at that? He can understand me_ , Derek thought.

Derek stood up an ransacked his closet for something that would fit Stiles but Derek was just big. So he grabbed him a plain white shirt and a plain black boxer. "Here, wear this." Stiles did, pouting while he did, as if it's an insult to cover his bits. Derek would agree but he would just sound like a perv that would make his mother scold him for a month. After Stiles wore the garments with no problem, Derek felt his adrenaline run out. He was suddenly really sleepy.

"Um. We.. we can. Sleep now." Stiles looked at him, nodding.

"Stiles."

"Erm.. well.. You can sleep..." Stiles looked at what Derek was pointing at, the persocom suddenly looked very sad. "I mean, we can sleep together in the bed. You know. I mean, we can't really fit but-" Stiles suddenly jumped on the bed, with a beautiful grin on his face. Inviting Derek in and Derek just can't find himself to argue. Sue him. He needed to sleep. So he slid in beside Stiles. It took a moment to settle in but if Derek found letting a persocom snuggle him as a better way to sleep, he would never admit to it.


	4. The Additional Tenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dude, it's fine if you bat for the other team." Isaac said as he patted Derek in the back, it was comforting if Derek wasn't too busy thinking about killing himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scenes are fast because! Hope you enjoy!

Derek is not a morning person, not even close. If people think just because he's a farm boy, he's all sunshine and rainbows in the morning, Derek will accuse them as _stereotypical-label-er_ people. He hates getting up in the morning so much that waking up feels like a chore itself and Derek's brain protest so much that it takes a couple of minutes before he can utter something that make sense or before he can understand whatever was happening around him.

So, when he was woken up with a knock on his door. He groggily stood up and drag himself to open that damn door. When he did, with his eyes still blurry, scratching it with his right hands if it would help. Something greeted him.

"GOOD MORNING DEREK! RISE AND SHINE! IT'S A WONDERFUL DAY!" Whoever that was, practically shrieked the words and it wasn't Derek's fault that he yelped, while jumping back at the comfort of his room.

The enthusiastic shouting (plainly shrieking) was followed by a heartfelt laugh and Derek had to snap to his senses, OK? He had never felt so vulnerable since ever. Why can't be mornings be melancholy? Shaking his head, Derek tried to focus. He had to. There was something he should be doing or something that was keeping him on edge. He blinked, his eyes clearing and he saw Erica and Isaac just in time, they were now entering his room as if he welcomed them.

"TIME FOR EXERCISE! TIME FOR EXERCISE!" Erica in her genie outfit, was holding a mini bull horn microphone. _Did Isaac seriously bought his persocom a bull horn microphone?_

"Ugh.. Isaac, why.." Derek grumbled.

"Well, at least she didn't jump on your face again." Isaac teased.

"Yeah, she didn't jump but she practically shrieked!"

"Oh you'll be fine."

"I won't be fine-"

"FOLLOW ME DEREK, ONE TWO! RAISE THOSE HANDS! ONE, TWO!"

"Erica, I'm not in the-" Raising his hands despite what he said.

"Man, just do it. Erica will ruin you if you don't."

"AGAIN! ONE, TWO! ONE, TWO!"

"Stiiiles?" A sleepy yawn made the chaos stop for a while, before Derek panicked.

His head snapped, turning to look at Stiles, so fast that he felt his head literally ripped off his neck but he can't mind at the moment because- _holy shit, stiles looked so cute in his bed, the sheets crumpled around him like a halo and his skin glowed and he had that sleepy look that Derek just wanted to-HOLY SHIT ISAAC AND ERICA!_

"I thought you said, you don't have a persocom?" He heard Isaac said next and Derek wanted to thank the guy because he's not a judgemental person, and that he's not calling the police-yet.

"I-uhh-I .. saw it in the trash!" Derek shouted, his tone defending.

"Really?" Isaac asked, and it didn't sound doubtful but it sounded like he was in awe. "That's awesome man!"

"Uhh.. I'm not going to get arrested?"

"Ye-wuh-wait. What?" Isaac looked at him oddly. "Man, you are not a morning person." and Derek didn't feel like he needed to conform it because it was the truth anyway.

"I just. Because. I thought, it's illegal to take persocoms for free."

Isaac laughed and Derek saw Erica hopped to Stiles, waving her hands. The mini bull horn or the exercise completely forgotten-thank god. "Hello! I'm Erica!"

"Stiles." Stiles said again, mimicking Erica's hand-waving as he smiled.

"Why would that be illegal?" Isaac said which made Derek take his eyes off Stiles and Erica. "You said you saw it in the trash. I mean I have never heard such a thing, because people mostly just sold them if they're not going to use them anymoere, but it can happen."

"Really?" And now Derek was the one asking in awe, because that means he can keep Stiles!

"Yeah man! Though, if you found it in the trash... it might be broken right?"

Derek calmed down, he wasn't going to get arrested! Yay for small miracles! "Yeah... well. He can only speak one word."

"Oh." Isaac said as he stared at Stiles. Erica was talking and man can that persocom talk but Stiles was looking at the other persocom with interest as well. Saying "Stiles." to every question that Erica threw at him. "Maybe he lost some memory disc."

"Memory what?" Derek asked dumbly.

"Memory disc, a persocom is like any computer. You can install a lot of memory disc, ranging from their speech and other features. Some persocom can speak over 20 languages, or can cook all the Mexican food in record. But basic stuffs any computer can do are in their hard disc."

Derek didn't understood anything Isaac just said but he just nodded, because maybe Isaac can know what was wrong with Stiles. "Well, can you fix him?"

"Well, maybe I can. It kinda depends on what program it runs or what type of processor your persocom has."

"His n-name is Stiles."

"Huh?" Isaac said. "Oh, Stiles? Like the one he keeps saying?" Derek nodded. "Would make sense. Well let me see Stiles, alright?"

"Sure."

"Wait." Isaac stopped. "So last night.. when you said you were watching porn?" Derek's face heated.

"I-I wasn't watching porn! I said TV!"

Isaac snorted. "Well, you can download porn on your persocom like any computer, bro."

"I wasn't watching porn! It was Stiles that was making that noise-"

"Ooohhhhh" Isaac looked at him slyly as if understanding and Derek's face was so red it felt like it was boiling.

"NO! IT WASN'T LIKE THAT. I WOULD NEVER!" Derek defended himself, his hands doing wide gestures.

"Dude, it's fine if you bat for the other team." Isaac said as he patted Derek in the back, it was comforting if Derek wasn't too busy thinking about killing himself. "So, let me go and check Stiles for you."

Before Derek can defend his honor or something, Isaac called Erica. The persocom did some salute as it jumped at Stiles' shoulder. "OK, Stiles. I'm just going to connect Erica and let her scan you alright?"

"Stiles." Stiles said nodding, he reached for his not-ears, colored in red and gold, and opening it without a problem. Stiles reached inside and extracted a wire that was like a USB port. While Stiles was doing that, Erica did the same thing but the wire was found at her headdress that goes with her genie costume. Isaac took the wire together and inserted Erica's to Stiles. "OK. Erica, do a full system scan on Stiles."

"Roger that!" Erica said, before the persocom's body did something relevant to relaxing. Erica's eyes turned blank like Stiles the night before and it also did the light-flickering he saw. Derek looked at Stiles and saw that Stiles' eyes were doing the same thing.

"It does that when they're on idle or doing some job that relates with hacking, scanning or even recording." Isaac explained when he saw Derek. "You can still order them other things but mostly it gets thrown in their system tray to queue."

"I don't understand anything you are talking about." Derek mused.

Isaac laughed at that. "You wouldn't be the first one-"

"System error. Access denied. System error. Access denied." Erica chanted in a mechanical voice that stopped Isaac midway of the conversation. Isaac's eyes grew wide with worry as he jumped in front of Stiles and Erica.

"Erica, end process of scanning. Immediate termination!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Command error. Outside party corrupting internal disc memory." Erica said again.

"Motherfucker!" Isaac sounded really scared at that moment that Derek only could do was gape. Isaac suddenly took the wires with haste and broke the connection, when he did, Stiles' eyes returned to gold and looked at Isaac with innocent eyes and confusion. Erica though, she didn't, instead the cute thing didn't move nor blink, it stayed like a statue that even when Isaac took Erica with his hands and shook her animatedly, she wasn't responding. "Erica! Erica! My Ericaaaaaaaa" Isaac cried pitifully.

Derek cringed and took a hesitant step towards Isaac, "Wha-what happened?"

Isaac did the slow turn of his head to Derek with sobbing eyes, "Eriicaaaaaaa"

Derek knew he really didn't do anything to result on whatever's Erica's condition but he still felt guilty. That's why he kneel in front of Isaac, "I'm so sorry Isaac! Just tell me what to do, I'm so sorry!" In the process of Isaac crying and Derek asking for forgiveness, Stiles found something to do by copying Derek. So, in the end, Stiles and Derek was doing the kneeling thing in front of Isaac, Derek saying apologies profusely and Stiles saying "Stiles" repeatedly.

It took a while but Isaac calmed down and said that it wasn't Derek's fault. He was just really sad that he had to reformat Erica and re-install the backed up files again (The first incident just this early week which Derek wasn't here for). Everything calmed down obviously, (not that Derek was pointing fingers but it helped that Erica was currently sleeping or shutdown or whatever Isaac said) Stiles and Derek sitting in front of Isaac as he explained, "Well, obviously. We're not trying that again."

Derek couldn't help but agree. "I agree but why did that happen?"

Isaac pointed a finger at Stiles, which Stiles mimicked again "Stiles has pretty much good firewall, how strong? That's what I don't know." Isaac retracted his fingers. Derek placed his chin against his palm, which Stiles mimicked then. "Erica's system is practically strong as well but she's still a mobile one, so maybe that's why she couldn't handle the error."

"So you mean if we used a non-mobile one it would work?"

"Still a theory." Isaac sighed. "From what I only learned here, Stiles is not something you just bought from a store. She's custom built."

"Custom built?"

Isaac nodded, scratching his head. Stiles did a mimic of him this time. "Custom built are luxuries, so you pretty much got a jackpot prize, bro. They're not just your factory made persocom but it took someone time to personalized every bits of Stiles. From the features, from the hardware, memory discs, and many more. Some custom built are really amazing that they can even do jobs at their own will."

"You mean, you don't have to keep commanding them at everything they do?"

"Every persocom is already like that anyway but custom built ones take it up a notch. They can make decisions for themselves like Chobits."

"Chobits?" Derek felt going dumber by the second.

"Nahhh" Isaac made a dismissive wave of his hand. "They're just legendary and probably a myth type of persocoms. But oh well, can't help to dream."

"Well..." Derek murmured, unsure. "That's good, right?"

Isaac nodded. "It's a very nice feature. Especially for people who needs to leave their persocoms home for a long period of time."

Derek have to think about that for a minute, because in the heat of the excitement of having a persocom for himself, he didn't get to think about the responsibilities of having one. And Derek couldn't help but thank the the Gods for Stiles being custom built because he would be so busy for the next week at reviewing that he might neglect paying attention at Stiles.

Derek took one look at Stiles and he had to laugh at himself, no chance of never paying attention to _that_.

"So basically, I can't help with knowing what he needs to be fixed. You just need to wait until Stiles tells you. Until then, you need to teach him into doing everything." Damn, it was like having a child. Not that Derek had any idea on having one, but taking care of Elisse are pointers enough. "I might know someone who can help you but it might take a while to contact him." Derek nodded, hanging to Isaac's every word. "Well, this has been such a fun morning." Isaac said and grimaced, looking at Erica. "I mean, it has been fun since you got here, Derek. I'll tell Erica what happened once she's up and running again." Isaac smiled and stood up.

"Oh! Thank you by the way." Derek said. "For checking Stiles and well.. I'm still sorry for Erica but yeah. Thanks."

"No problem bro!" Isaac patted his back again as they walked to his room door. "Just do not blame me if Erica tends to wake you up from now on." Isaac added as he ran out.

"Wha-" Derek said surprised. What a freaking fox that guy is. "What! No way in hell!"

"We'll see!" He heard Isaac said last as he heard the door closing. Derek sighed and thought if living in the city really takes this too much action. It's taking a big toll on him.

"Stiles?" Derek heard Stiles say, the persocom had his head hanging sideways like a confused puppy. Derek smiled at Stiles and reached for the persocom, rubbing his palm against Stiles' head.

"I'm fine, Stiles. Let's go back to bed." Stiles smiled at that and just like that, Derek's mood was back on it's good side again.

* * *

Derek woke up around lunch time again, his room lit only by the sunrays. He felt Stiles stir up beside him, and when he did look at Stiles, the persocom was looking at him with wide doe-eyes. Jesus Christ he was never a poet but here he goes getting all rhyming for a computer. Derek sighed, the next thing he felt was the grumble of his own stomach. Stiles sat up at the sound, looking at Derek's stomach with worry then hugging it and pressing the not-ears against it as well. Derek laughed, _those not-ears tickles_ , "Stiles, haaa haha, no don't I'm fine."

"Stiiiles?"

"Yep, just hungry."

"Ssstilessss." Stiles drew out the word that Derek can't help understand as a sigh of relief. It's funny how much he could understand Stiles without really depending on words.

"Well! Let's go! I need to eat!" Derek thought suddenly, "Wait. Do you eat?" It made Derek think for a second but his stomach started complaining again. "Argh. We can find out in the kitchen."

* * *

"So, I have this and this." Derek presented Stiles the two can of soup. One was tomato, one was chicken. "What do you think? And are you feeling hungry by seeing these?"

Stiles looked at him questionably before lifting his shirt to look at his stomach. Damn if that made Derek blush. "Stiiiiles?" Derek nearly dropped the cans. So he had to put it at the counter first.

"No, no. Stiles." Derek kindly said. "D-don't, it's-s cold."

"Stiles?" Derek is going to get seriously arrested if someone could see his thoughts right now, but the voice. Oh god.

"Stiles, stop doing that." Derek squeaked.

"Doing what?" Entered a more manly and authoritative voice. Derek's eyes grew wide as he hid Stiles behind him just as Henry showed up. When Henry saw him, he was met with a raised brow.

"Um... nothing. Ha-ha-ha." Derek tensed as he felt Stiles hands caress his back. "Mm..Just making some soup!"

Henry's eyes narrowed at him then before the man sighed, "Son, I was a Sheriff. If you're trying to fool me... you need to do better than that."

"I-errr." Derek had nothing to say.

"Stiles!" Stiles suddenly shouted, his head popping from Derek's sides. "Stiles?"

"I-um.. well you see..."

"Oh?" Henry said, smiling. "You have a persocom?"

"I.. actually just had.. uhh one last night.."

"Well, why were you hiding the kid from me then?" Henry teased.

Derek had to blush again. "It's! It's! Because, I thought that maybe that.. he-he wasn't allowed-"

"Aw c'mon son." Henry said, voice turning soft as well as his features. "I'm not that heartless, besides, persocoms are allowed here. What made you think it wasn't?"

"Stiles! Stiles!" Stiles butt in as if knowing the answer.

"Well.. I just thought since you.. didn't have one.."

Henry laughed at that. "Son, doesn't mean I don't have one, you can't have one." Henry then walked towards them, patting Derek's shoulder and smiling at Stiles. "Besides, I had a couple of them a few years ago but I sold them to buy this house."

"Oh." Derek listened, as he followed Henry taking the soup cans. "You just bought this house?"

"Well..." Henry started as the picked up some pans as well. "Not really, I bought this house with my wife but then when she passed away, I can't sell this place as well as much as I don't want to be alone within it. So, I made it what it is."

"I'm sorry, Henry. I-I didn't know."

"Stilesss. Ssstiless" Stiles voice was now soft and sad.

"It's OK, son. You didn't know, exactly." Henry clapped, breaking the tension. "So! If you are making a soup you use a pan and a actual soup alright?"

"Oh, um of course." Derek answered.

Henry laughed. "Oh you kids." He looked at Stiles then his face tilted sideways. "Is it me or his shirt is almost falling off?"

Derek looked back at Stiles and true to Henry's words, his white shirt was sliding off Stiles' left shoulder, which made him look more sultry or something-STOP. No inappropriate thoughts in front of Henry!

"I guess that's yours?"

Derek scratched his head. "Uhh, didn't get to buy him his own stuff, you see-"

"It's alright!" Henry shook him. "I actually have some clothes that would fit him."

"You do?" Derek looked surprise at that, since Henry had almost had a bigger built than him.

"Well, son. Of course, they're not mine but from my son."

"You have a son?!" Derek seriously needed to stop being surprised.

Henry looked at him, very amused. "Well, you see, if I had a wife. We were assumed to f-"

"Ahh! OK OK" Derek's ears started to burn out of embarrassment. He didn't really want to know Henry and sex.

Henry chuckled again, turning solemn for a moment before snapping back to life. "So, like I said. Clothes. Let me get his some. Alright?"

Derek couldn't help but hug Henry, and in turn Henry patted him at the back. "Thanks Henry, really. You and Isaac are awesome." The two guys felt another body crashed with them, hugging them with something fierce. "And Stiles too, Stiles is awesome." Derek smiled at Stiles, as Stiles smiled back to him.

"It's no problem son, besides. I really needed those clothes out anyway. Eating too much space!" Derek laughed at that, sometimes Henry just really acted his age.

"Thanks again Henry!" Derek called out to the man as Henry walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah. Just do your damn soup." Henry called back to him. "Oh and by the way! Persocoms do not eat!"

"Stiles." Stiles nodded, as if confirming Henry's words.

Derek almost fainted out of relief, well that's two problems taken care of. There would be a lot more, Derek was sure, but for now? He'll focus on the damn soup.


	5. Tired Is A Understatement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well!" Isaac clapped his hands, "I guess you're visiting Lydia Martin next week!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, this is just a blah. I'll try better tomorrow, promise! Lydia brings the rainbows in stories.

It was a understatement that the next few days were busy. Derek spent the whole weekend between unpacking-with the help of his new persocom-and teaching Stiles mundane stuff so he can get through the day while he was out studying. The unpacking moments were, safe to say, traumatizing. Derek's family went on ahead putting baby pictures of himself in random boxes to find, or Stiles to find because Stiles found them all before Derek did and it made the persocom giggle. Giggle. Derek promised he was going to strangle Laura-he was sure it was Laura, with the encouragement from his traitor of a family-once he can go back home.

Oh and it didn't stop there. Derek had liked reading, since he was a kid, maybe that's why he was slightly more studious than any of his older siblings. He had some classics and some other books he found at the bookstore in their town. He dedicated a box for his collections because it felt like it was wrong to leave without them, what if he get bored? (Derek knew that now, life in the city is seriously not boring and it could be in a good way or bad way). Derek was fixing up his mini-TV when he heard Stiles do one of his 'piqued-his-interest' murmur. Derek turned around to look at what Stiles saw, what he saw Stiles raising a magazine and looking at it as a good source of things he could mimic-then only to realize it was a issue of 'Playmate'-and Derek all but jumped at Stiles to snatch the magazine back from the very confused and perplexed persocom. He explained to Stiles that it wasn't his and et cetera, but the persocom looked at him with a glint of doubt and amusement.

Stiles that same night decided to go to bed mimicking the cover from the magazine. Derek didn't faint, he didn't and he also didn't get a bleeding nose from the imagery. Nope. Anyways, all was better when Stiles looked at him like a kicked puppy and saying his ropes of apology through "Stiles, stilesss." Derek laughed at himself and hugged Stiles and told him it was quite alright, it wasn't the persocoms fault anyways that he 'tripped' into something.

* * *

So back to other stuff that drove them busy before the start of Derek's school days. Even though with a help from a very strong persocom, they only finished unpacking all of Derek's stuff by the afternoon of next day. After that, Derek needed to go and clean himself and had another problems thinking if Stiles would need to take a bath and if they need help doing that because Derek would totally freak if he had to help Stiles in reasons that are not inappropriate-or so he tells himself.

It ended up on another awkward Q&A with Henry which Henry helped him openly with. "It would be advisable to take your persocom bathing in the traditional way, there's some people who take them to more specific maintenance shops for persocom, but a bath works as well."

"Oh, maintenance?"

"Well, every machine has a downtime, Derek." Henry told him in a way that he should have know this and Derek have to nod because he do, their tractors and other farming equipment back home gets cleaned up once a week.

"OK, so .. do I help Stiles to clean, or?" Derek blushed as if it wasn't embarrassing enough. Henry only gave him a mischievous look which Derek knows is deadly and he wished he just shut up.

"Well... if you can't help yourself into touching-"

"-Okay! So, I guess Stiles can do it by himself!" Derek cut in very loudly. He had to run before any damage to his own moral values or something were to happen. "Thanks for the help, Henry!"

He heard Henry laugh and _god that man was such a bastard sometimes_ before calling at him, "No problem kiddo!"

* * *

That was why Stiles ended up getting a bath with Erica. The persocom was going in a very loud detail on which to freaking scrub and Derek had to stay away from the bathroom door to not feel like a pervert as Isaac enjoy skimming through his books. "Uhh, thanks again man for letting Erica do this." Derek started as he sat beside Isaac. Erica was fixed by the morning after the incident and there was no bad feelings between Isaac and Derek about what happened. Isaac claimed that it happens all the time and since machines are not even perfect so really, it was no big deal.

Isaac shrugged at him, "No problem bro, but it's weird why can't you do it yourself."

Derek looked at Isaac as if he was crazy, "Duh... because."

"Because?" Isaac insisted, teasing him.

Derek scoffed and glared at his friend. He decided to change the topic, "So, is the professor great at the review class?"

Isaac immediately beamed at that, Derek thought it was because the professor must be really good but he didn't think that far because at least it took Isaac off his back. "Yeah! He's awesome man. I mean, he looks like a potato but he's really great."

"Ohh.. sounds like a great guy."

"Yep! Young too."

"How young?"

"Well, maybe 6 years older than us but definitely young!" Isaac answered as if insulted. Derek wanted to throw him a WTF look when the bathroom door opened and a wet Stiles appeared with towel loosely covering him. Derek's brain did some short-circuit action that he didn't even know that could happen.

"Stiles!" Stiles shouted at him and he wondered what he might have looked like for making Stiles panic.

"I'm fine!" Derek laughed it off.

Isaac though stood up and and gave him a worrying frown. "Your nose man, is bleeding."

Derek all but laughed it off again as he wiped the blood out of his face. "The heat dude, it's getting to me!"

Isaac stared at him amused, "It's closing on winter?"

Derek threw his very not-oblivious friend a hard glare and Isaac had to laugh at him. Erica was twirling all when this happened and suddenly she rang. No, seriously, the persocom did some funny vibration with it's body as a phone ring definitely rang through it. Isaac stopped laughing and told Erica, "Answer." Erica did the salute thing again before her body went rigid.

"Hello, Isaac." A very rich young female voice overridden Erica's very cute one. It was weird because Erica was moving her mouth with the same words from the caller. "Danny told me you were trying to reach me, I'm really sorry that Jackson was out of commission for a while since I gave him some updated drivers. Good thing I rerouted all contacts to forward to Danny."

Isaac grinned. "It's no problem at all, Lydia. And thank you really for calling back."

The voice snorted, "You are my friend, Isaac. So, why the call?"

"Oh!" Isaac jumped and turned to look at Derek, he gestured at Derek as if the person was seeing them, maybe they are Derek just didn't know. "This is Derek, my new friend and he acquired a very mysterious persocom. I called to hoping you can help?"

There was a thoughtful pause on the other line before the voice sighed, "How mysterious?"

"Very beneficial on your research since this one is a custom made."

"Custom made?" The voice was fast to answer. "Rare? Maybe?"

"Do not know yettttt" Isaac sang, "because Erica almost died from scanning Stiles so?"

Another pause and the voice said, "Bring them to me next week."

"Thank you, you awesome, Lydia!"

There was a chuckle, "Oh whatever Isaac. Goodbye. To you as well, Derek." Derek jumped at that, he thought the voice didn't know he was there.

"Uhh, thank you Lydia for accepting to help Stiles..." Derek scratched his head. "Uhh and Bye!"

Another amused snort and the line went dead.

"Well!" Isaac clapped his hands, "I guess you're visiting Lydia Martin next week!"

"Lydia.. Martin?" Derek asked why did that last name ring any bells?

Isaac was nodding and picking up a dancing Erica. "Yep! Well, see you next week. Hopefully we'll get to see each other other than going to class, at class then going home. It tends to get busy."

Derek groaned and waved as they left. He was having a hard time thinking of leaving Stiles alone tomorrow or for the next five days. What if something happens? And Derek isn't there to panic to save Stiles? Derek sighed and just prayed that nothing like that would happen.

He turned around to look at Stiles who was still naked, fortunately-"I mean unfortunately!" Derek shouted to no one and if Stiles look at him as if he was crazy, he didn't correct the persocom.

* * *

"Stiles?"

"Wear it, cmon."

"Stiless?"

"It's... it's no I can't help you with that." If Derek ever so much touch one skin of a naked Stiles, his actions would not be his own, OK.

"Stiles! Stiles!" Stiles shouted as he jumped Derek.

"Stiles-no oh my god"

* * *

Stiles was thankfully fully clothed and wasn't assaulted by a very tensed Derek when they went to bed. Derek blames it on the fact that he still has to leave Stiles tomorrow even though he already made a very detailed list on what Stiles could do when he's gone. Stiles can read, OK.

**1\. Clean the floor (do not use our clothes)**

**2\. Take a bath (use clothes after)**

**3\. Watch TV (preferable Dora the explorer)**

**4\. Read book (only stay with the poem stuff, not the erotica ones, not that you knwo what that means but not the EROTICA)**

**5. ~~Read magazine~~ No, try to help Henry if he needs help**

**6\. Take a nap**

**7\. Wait for me to go home (I'll be home really fast! Ok! Do not worry!)**

Derek wished this Lydia can really make everything easier by next week.

* * *

Derek learned Faith really hates him by next week.


	6. "M" For Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And what does no operating system mean anyway?"
> 
> "Well." Lydia sighed, as she looked back at Stiles. "It means Stiles is one of a kind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Lydia! (Also Danny & Jackson). This chapter is a little bit of plotty, I guess?

After another week, Derek found himself standing in front of a massive European-inspired mansion from the street of a exclusive Beverly Hills subdivision. Derek just stood with his mouth hanging. Where do Isaac meet these kind of friends?

"Stiles?" Stiles voiced from the side, wearing a cute red plaid shirt and black pants, clothes that came from Henry.

"Umm..." Derek said, embarrassed. He shook himself from staring at the massive gate that was sporting a big cursive letter "M" that went with the whole luxurious place. "Sorry... let's go ahead." There was an obvious door- _gate?_ -bell from the side. So, Derek went ahead and pushed the button before he could think of backing out.

Not a second later a crisp and welcoming male voice answered, "Good morning, My name is Danny. Can I help you, sir?"

_Uhh, how the hell did he know that I was a guy? Wait, did these came with camera's? Oh god, did they see me drool at the view?_ Derek thought as he stuttered, "M-my name is Derek Hale? I was suppose to be here for a Lydia Martin?"

"Ah! Yes, you are Mr. Hale and you were going to bring your persocom to be diagnosed by Miss Lydia. Please, do come in. I will wait for your arrival at the front door."

The person who was talking obviously already disconnected, after that the gate did a buzz and started opening by itself.

"Whoah..." Derek muttered.

"Stiles..." Stiles copied the awe in Derek's voice.

When the gate opened space was big enough to go through, Derek and Stiles went ahead. It took a minute or so before they were able to arrive on the front door. And when they did, there was a handsome persocom, with his professional suit, waiting beside the double doors. _Ah, must be Danny then._

"Mr. Hale." The persocom greeted as they arrive, then he faced Stiles, "and?"

"Stiles." Derek and Stiles answered simultaneously.

Danny smiled, "Mr. Stiles. Please, come with me. Miss Lydia is waiting for you in her office."

Danny then turned around to open the double doors. They were greeted by another 3 female persocom wearing similar maid outfits, the ladies were standing in a straight line as they bowed their head to greet the guests. Derek couldn't help but greet back, feeling really flustered. Stiles, being the impressionable persocom that he is, followed Derek that was repeatedly bowing to the persocoms. Danny then lead them where the office was, after Derek finished.

The office was found on the same floor behind heavy oak doors. When Danny opened the door, Derek first saw the strikingly handsome persocom beside a red-head in a dress. Derek was really feeling Stiles and him should have dressed better.

"Derek Hale?" The woman-the one with a flowing strawberry blonde hair-asked. She must be the Lydia Martin.

"Y-yes! Um, hello miss Lydia." Derek felt uncomfortable, he never knew how to do 'formal'. Stiles seeing the conversation like a sign of greeting, followed it with a, "Stiles!"

Lydia smiled at both at them as she answered, "You can call me Lydia. Here beside me is Jackson, he is my most treausred persocom."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hale and Mr. Stiles." Jackson greeted. "Please, take a sit."

"Ah! Thank you... Jackson." Derek smiled and took Stiles hands to lead him to the sofa.

Once they were settled; Lydia sitting across them with Jackson and Danny standing behind her then Derek and Stiles sitting beside each other, Lydia started. "Would you like some coffee? Juice?"

Derek shook his head, "No, we-I mean, I ate before I went here."

Lydia nodded, "So, Isaac said little about Stiles because obviously he wasn't able to get anything.. but can you tell me some? What's his story?"

"Ah.." Derek glanced at Stiles as he answered, "Well. I found Stiles in the trash. Literally. Well, I thought, persocoms are too valuable to throw away anyway, so I went ahead and took him. He was very unresponsive, I thought he was really not working.." Derek thoughts return to the night where he found Stiles' power button, and can't help but blush. "b-but I found his power button in a very umm..unsual place, and then he was working fine it seems. I only noticed later that he can only say one word."

And as if on cue, Stiles exclaimed, "Stiles!"

Lydia nodded, assessing Stiles, "So, that's why you named him Stiles?"

"Hard not to." Derek chuckled.

Lydia smiled again, "Isaac told me that he might be missing a memory disc?"

"Stiles!" Stiles said and nodded before Derek can reply, "Ah.. yeah. Isaac something about it, the reason why Stiles can only say 'Stiles'"

Lydia hummed, then glanced at Jackson. "Well, I can go ahead and try to scan Stiles using Jackson."

Derek jumped from where he was sitting, "Ah! but something terrible happened when Erica did that to Stiles." He really didn't want feeling more guilt if it ever to happen again.

Lydia shook her head, "Erica is a common operating system. Jackson however, is my own custom built. He not only have the best upgrades but he has a special software where he can learn things by himself. I am confident he will be able to scan Stiles."

Derek didn't understand half what Lydia said, but from her tone Derek relaxed since Lydia seems sure that it would work. Derek nodded and looked at Stiles. "Um, Stiles? Jackson will scan you, ok?"

Stiles gave him a encouranging smile as he nodded, "Stiles!"

Derek smiled back and told Lydia to go ahead. Lydia asked Jackson to do the scan and so, Jackson took a seat beside Stiles. Both of the persocom took out their cables and Lydia started to connect them.

"Jackson, please start with the specifications first."

"Yes, Lydia." Both of the persocom eye's blacked out as light flickered across it, obviously in idle. Derek was a little proud he was starting to understand a bit about Stiles. Both owners of the persocom's sat across them, just waiting for Jackson to finish.

Around the first minute, Jackson blinked and informing the owners of his find. "This persocom is running without any operating system. Any watermark from the manufacturer is also unknown."

Derek released a relieved sigh. Jackson was a really capable persocom, seeing he was able to run Stiles' specifications- _Whatever that is_ , Derek thought.

Lydia's face showed confusion though, "Hmm, interesting. OK, Jackson, please continue with full scan then."

The persocom answered with a yes and continued. Not a moment later, Jackson suddenly started saying, "System error. Access denied. System error. Access denied."

Lydia, for the first time Derek saw her, showed real panic as she jumped to Jackson's side. "Jackson! You need to terminate the scan! Jackson!"

"Oh no...." Derek felt a bit scared from the sudden situation, also since Lydia was the one who suppose to be in composure.

"Shit!" Lydia shouted, as it was obvious that Jackson was not following Lydia's command. "Overrun system, force termination. Pass L0873A6"

"Authorization confirmed. Overunning task." Jackson voiced out. Derek was now standing up because of anxiousness. It took time but suddenly the cables connecting Jackson and Stiles detached themselves with a snap. Not a second after that, the persocoms showed sign of waking up from their idle state.

Lydia placed her well-manicured hands against Jackson's face as the persocom face looked a bit winded, "Jackson! Run a thorough scan in your system. Immediately send the data on my desktop. There might be some damage..."

"Yes, Lydia." Jackson's voice even sounded a bit winded as well as he did so.

As that was happening, Derek was beside Stiles checking for damage. "Stiles! Are you OK? Do you feel OK?"

Stiles just blinked at Derek, showing no signs if the persocom got damaged. "Stiles?" The persocom sounded confused, as to why he would be not OK.

"Oh god! You scared me!" Derek said as he hugged Stiles.

"Stiles..." Stiles answered sensing the worry from his owner. The persocom returned the hug just as much.

* * *

 

When both owners where a bit set, they looked at each other, questions were obvious in their faces.

"Jackson's fine, so far. But it's really weird he wasn't able to run over Stiles' system authorization." Lydia answered first.

"Um.. well. Stiles seems fine." Derek could only add.

"Yes, he is." Lydia was now looking at Stiles warily, like for the first time, she is seeing something she doesn't know. "Well, Danny." She looked at the persocom standing quietly at the side. "Please, we would need those refreshments now."

"Of course, Miss Lydia." Danny then went to do what he was asked to do.

"I'm really sorry Lydia... about Jackson." Derek felt he needed to say sorry, even thought he couldn't understand what just happened.

Lydia looked across him. Her hands still around Jackson. "Nothing to be sorry about. No persocom is perfect... it seems Stiles is built rather to be anonymous."

"Anonymous? Why though?"

"That is the question of the century."

"And what does no operating system mean anyway?" Derek asked remembering what Jackson was saying a while ago.

"Well." Lydia sighed, as she looked back at Stiles. "It means Stiles is one of a kind."

Derek could only look at Stiles worriedly at that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you know Chobits, holla at me. If you don't, enjoy the ride.
> 
> Oh hey I also drew something: [Persocom Stiles](http://literatureportfolio.tumblr.com/post/40494383381/summary-its-2047-the-invention-of-human-like)
> 
> Note: This is totally UNBETA'd. I do not like deadlines, so I'm going to work this on my own time. If you do not like WIP, dude, seriously, comeback when this is done. I also do not own Teen Wolf or Chobits, I wish I do but nah. Thanks for reading!


End file.
